


I Think You're My Best Friend

by percyspandapillowpet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, originally written 10/9/2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyspandapillowpet/pseuds/percyspandapillowpet
Summary: “You know what always makes cleaning more fun?” Will asked, sweeping a pile of dust and dirt into the center of the room.“What?” Nico replied, trying to hold back a smile. He found himself doing that a lot these days, too.Will set his broom down against one of the cots that lined the wall. “Music!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit, once again, to Fall Out Boy.

After he’d fully recovered, Nico became a regular in the infirmary.

He was there almost every day, whether it be to help Will with cutting bandages, deliver food from the dining pavilion, or just sit and watch him work. It had become a habit, and soon everyone else caught on. Nico was always with Will, and that was a fact they all came to accept. Will was always with Nico.

Today, they were cleaning. Nico had had a long day. He was absolutely exhausted from training a group of ten- to twelve-year-old Ares campers, and normally this would constitute some alone time in his cabin, but nowadays he found himself drawn to the son of Apollo instead whenever he needed a break.

“You know what always makes cleaning more fun?” Will asked, sweeping a pile of dust and dirt into the center of the room.

“What?” Nico replied, trying to hold back a smile. He found himself doing _that_ a lot these days, too.

Will set his broom down against one of the cots that lined the wall. “Music!” As he bounded over to the shelf at the end of the room, he wore that ridiculous sunshine-y grin of his, and Nico couldn’t bring himself to protest. He used to purposely argue against everything Will said, just to be annoying, but he had been slowly surrendering and accepting that his stupid smile was irresistible.

Will fiddled with something on the shelf for a moment, and then a slow song began playing out of it, something Nico didn’t recognize. It was probably something popular—he just hadn’t had any time to catch up on the latest trends, especially music.

“Ooh, Fall Out Boy!” Will exclaimed. “My favorite!”

Nico wasn’t usually a huge fan of pop songs, but he figured that if it was Will’s favorite he’d give it a chance, just for his sake. “Where’d you get the radio?” he asked.

Will gestured over his shoulder. “Oh, that old thing’s always been here. I just don’t use it much.” Then he grabbed his broom, and Nico thought he was going to resume his sweeping, but instead he began swaying back and forth with it, using it like a microphone.

“ _And with the black banners raised as the crooked smiles fade_ ,” he began to sing. His voice was…well, not _terrible_ , but…yeah, no, it was pretty terrible. Nico couldn’t help laughing.

Will began laughing, too, still singing along. “ _Former heroes who quit too late…just wanna fill up the trophy case again.”_

“You’re an idiot,” Nico commented, even though he knew it was useless. Once Will started singing a song, he never stopped until it was finished.

Will stepped closer, close enough for Nico to make out the blue in his eyes. _“And in the end…I’d do it all again…_ ” He pointed at Nico, still grinning. “ _I think you’re my best friend…_ ”

Nico didn’t hear the rest of the lyrics. He was probably smiling too wide that it blocked his ears. He repeated the line over and over again in his head. _I think you’re my best friend, too._

Then Will dropped the broom again and took Nico’s hands instead. For once, Nico didn’t push him away. They swayed along to the rest of the music, both giggling messes, getting closer and closer to each other as it went on. By the end, they were just inches from each other, and Nico could feel Will’s breath on his cheek, and Will moved his hands to hold behind his waist instead.

Nico did the same, resting his head against Will’s chest. “That’s a nice song,” he said, because he couldn’t think of any other way to describe the way his heart was racing.

He felt Will nod, his head resting on top of Nico’s. “Like I said, it’s one of my favorites. Just like you.”

“What?” Nico mumbled. He was probably hearing Will wrong. He was pretty tired.

Will chuckled. “You. You’re one of my favorites.”

Nico considered this for a moment. “I’m not a song,” he said, because he was dumb like that.

Will laughed, his voice muffled by Nico’s hair. “Fair enough. You’re one of my favorite _people_ , then.”

Some other song was playing on the radio by then, but Nico wasn’t paying attention to it. He was focused on Will, his arms, his warmth, his words. 

“Okay,” he said. “I guess you’re my favorite person, too.” He hesitated, realizing how absolutely cheesy and ridiculous that sounded. “I mean, as of right now, you’re the person I hate the least. Because I still hate everyone.”

“I’ll accept that,” Will replied, leaning into him even more. “Nico di Angelo, it’s an honor to be hated by you.”

“Idiot,” Nico muttered.

“You really are my best friend, though,” Will continued, still swaying side to side with him, slowly and steadily. “Like, I know you might think I have a lot of friends, but you’re really great and—”

“Shut up and just hold me, Solace.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished writing a novel, if anyone's interested. About to begin the editing process :)
> 
> Also, I said this last time, so look at the bottom of my last fic for more details--GIVE ME PROMPTS!! If you want more fics, I will write them. If no one gives suggestions, though, posting is going to get pretty spotty, mainly because I simply don't have time to sit down and brainstorm now that winter break is over and I'm back in college. PLEASE, PROMPTS!! :)


End file.
